


Lipstick

by SoMilkShake



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, and really cheesy, something short, still with my anons on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMilkShake/pseuds/SoMilkShake
Summary: Someone send me on tumblr : "Hey there, maybe a oneshot about the "pre" concert? The one where Joana didn't go?"So let's go for something short but fluffy :)
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Kudos: 46





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm the kind of idiot who forgot to post it yesterday evening)

Saturday, 18h46

“And… here you go _guapa_!” enthusiastically affirms Joana, finishing the little decorated braid in her girlfriend’s hair.

“That’s perfect!” exclaims Cris, looking at her reflection into the mirror with a bright grin, as she carefully strokes her hair. “Thank you.” she softly murmurs before kissing the raven-haired girl’s cheek.

“When are you meeting Eva and Lucas, already?” asks Joana, nervously looking at her clock.

“I told you a thousand times, we’re eating at Eva’s around 20h.”

“Yeah sorry…” mumbles the raven-haired girl, lowering her gaze as she rubs the back of her neck.

“So… it means that we still have an entire hour together.” admits the blonde with a teasing smile, leaving quick but tender pecks on her girlfriend’s lips as she makes her raise her gaze. “And anyway, tomorrow we’re doing something together, right?”

“Well, if you’re sober enough, of course!” jokes Joana, receiving a tap on her shoulder as they both slightly giggle in a smiling kiss.

When they pull away, Cris bursts out laughing under her girlfriend’s confused frown.

“I really should stop putting my lipstick when you’re still around.” she admits, still laughing as Joana turns towards the mirror and notices the huge dark red mark on her lips. “Come here.” continues Cris, holding her girlfriend’s chin and wiping the mark with a wet tissue, while her phone can’t stop vibrating next to them. “Can you grab it? It must be the girls- what are they saying?”

“Uum… ah- it’s Nora. She’s freaking out.” explains Joana, giving Cris her phone. “You think there will be a lot of people?” she asks as her girlfriend is typing on her screen.

“Well, I hope. It would be amazing to gather the money we need and even more.” admits the blonde, before raising her gaze. “Plus, with your poster, people will be so fucking hyped.” she continues with a bright smile.

“Nah, they’re hyped because they heard that it’s Nora who’s singing.”

“You’ll never accept a compliment about your work huh?” asks Cris, slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

“Nope.” replies the raven-haired girl with a nod, making her girlfriend slightly laugh. The blonde then slowly leans forward, before kissing her tenderly with gentle strokes on her cheek. “What did you just say about the lipstick?” teasingly continues Joana with a smirk, barely pulling away.

“I also said that we have an hour left.” murmurs Cris in her ear, before leaving small kisses on her jaw.


End file.
